


Good Ole Gender Roles of the 40s

by Captainfandom



Series: Heroverse [2]
Category: Avengers, metavengers - Fandom
Genre: Crackship turned cruiseline, F/M, genderbent cap, gosh I love these two, man tagging is really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainfandom/pseuds/Captainfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides to stay with the Commandos and finds better food than rations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ole Gender Roles of the 40s

**Author's Note:**

> Text based RP with my beloved Lokatt. Only edited up by me (())= out of character commentary :3  
> Loki: This is speaking  
> Loki this is an action or description  
> Enjoy.

Sue loki is wartime is all mysterious  
Sue she doesn't know anything about him  
Sue only just learned he's a "god"  
Loki ate all the food given to him, wolfing so he didn't taste it- army food appears to be absolutely terrible  
Loki has made a mental note to go hunting when he isn't so tired  
Loki curls up on the cot offered him and sleeps  
Sue stayed up late making her case to General Philips  
Loki it's loud in camp and full of people and nothing at all like the void he just fell through  
Loki and it's not like any of these mortals could harm him  
Loki it's... comforting, in a way, to be surrounded by hustle and bustle  
Sue he's a stubborn man but Sue is just as stubborn  
Loki: ((does the general wanna meet this stray before allowing him to hang around?))  
Loki: ((obv he ends up 'sue's responsibility'))  
Sue: (( hmm I don't know if I could get in to ol' chester's head space ))  
Sue: (( he's so grumpy  
Sue: he'd probably come out long enough to call him skinny ))  
Sue: "He's skinny. You sure about this, Rogers?"  
Loki: ((is loki present at the moment))  
Loki: ((or do you wanna start the next morning)0  
Sue: (( next morning? ))  
Loki sleeps fitfully and thrashes a bit  
Sue changed name to Philips the Grump  
Loki but sleeps very deeply  
Sue agrees to let Philips give Loki a once over before deciding  
Sue then she can make her offer  
Sue can't help wondering how his powers could be used on the battlefield  
Sue is already going to discuss providing medical aid  
Sue ... normally she's the nurse but she saw what he could do  
Sue decides to wake Loki up and give him a warning before he receives his visit  
Loki is mumbling something close to a growl in a foreign language that doesn't quite sound like a human throat could make it  
Sue makes her way to the tent Loki's been assigned  
Sue the men are leaving it already-  
Sue normally everyone slept as long as they could...  
Sue they look spooked.  
Sue stands outside the tent  
Sue: Loki?  
Loki is still asleep  
Loki rolls over  
Loki his blanket is twisted up between his legs- he's got all his clothes on still  
Loki (didn't want to take his armor off)  
Loki (looks like he's still in army clothes) (including boots)  
Sue gets impatient and enters the tent anyway  
Sue the other men have cleared out  
Sue Loki's sound asleep  
Loki has torn his pillow into bits in his sleep  
Loki his fingernails look a little bit like claws  
Sue she hates to wake him up...  
Sue he looks like he had a rough night  
Sue notes the pillow and sighs  
Sue steps up to him and gives his shoulder a light shake  
Loki 's voice climbs in pitch and his foot kicks at the bottom of the bed  
Loki wakes instantly on contact  
Loki sits bolt upright and rolls into a crouch like ninja reflexes  
Loki breaths rapidly for a moment before registering where he is  
Loki stands and brushes a bit of fluff off his arm  
Loki: Captain.  
Sue stares at him quietly  
Sue arms brought in defensively  
Sue it takes her a moment to find her voice  
Sue: Good morning, Loki  
Loki inclines his head  
Loki: and a good morn to you.  
Loki raises an eyebrow at the man beside her  
Loki: I do not believe we have been introduced.  
Philips the Grump his still assessing Loki with scrutiny  
Sue: This is my superior, General Philips.  
Sue she gives Loki an apologetic smile  
Loki is wiry but defined, skinny and circles under his eyes and cheekbones a bit too prominent  
Loki assesses General Philips with equal to greater scrutiny  
Loki sharp, sharp eyes  
Philips the Grump the kid's got warrior eyes  
Philips the Grump hmm  
Philips the Grump: He's skinny.  
Sue looks at him with a frown  
Loki huffs  
Loki: You're old.  
Philips the Grump -  
Sue looks surprised for a second before biting her lip  
Sue has to look at the ground to keep from laughing  
Philips the Grump: Wise guy.  
Philips the Grump: You sure about this Rogers?  
Sue holds in a snort  
Sue: Yessir.  
Loki: What are we being sure about, precisely?  
Loki inquires of Sue  
Sue opens her mouth to speak-  
Philips the Grump: Rogers here thinks you'd make a lovely member of her band of misfits.  
Philips the Grump: She said you'd be a good fighter-  
Loki hm?  
Loki heh  
Sue closes her mouth and flushes  
Loki: well, I have nothing better to do.  
Loki flashes sue a grin  
Loki: And I do owe you a debt, Captain.  
Philips the Grump looks at him again  
Philips the Grump: You're still skinny.  
Philips the Grump: But Sue knows a thing or two about skinny kids with potential  
Philips the Grump ...  
Philips the Grump: Sue get him a sandwich or something.  
Loki is just sort of amused and sassy in response to this mortal being all alpha male  
Philips the Grump walks away grumbling about fighting a damn war and not running a zoo  
Loki grins  
Loki: I think he likes me~  
Sue snorts  
Sue: As much as he can like a person who isn't himself.  
Sue smiles  
Sue: I wanted to ask you myself.  
Loki shrugs  
Loki: The subject is broached, and I would like to inquire about conditions, but I am amenable to the prospect.  
Loki runs a hand through his hair to slick it down properly with a smidge of magic  
Loki: Is there breakfast?  
Sue: Yeah, will discuss this over slop.  
Sue motions for him to follow her  
Loki follows her, straightening up his actual clothes under the illusion  
Loki: Have all the animals in the area been eaten already?  
Sue: -  
Sue: We don't hunt our own food if that's what you're suggesting.  
Sue smiles slightly  
Loki pf  
Loki: whyever not?  
Sue: They want us using our energy to hunt other things.  
Sue: We're supposed to get better rations soon.  
Loki: The dinner I had last night appeared to be what everyone else was eating, and it was a travesty.  
Loki: How are your soldiers to fight with that their fuel?  
Loki pf  
Sue laughs  
Loki: What is the quickest way to the edge of camp?  
Loki already figuring where there would be the best hunting  
Sue: Wait are you seriously going to go hunt?  
Loki quirks a brow  
Loki: Of course. If there is game in the area I shan't be long.  
Loki: I don't believe you've any owlbears or bilgesnipe on midgard, so there should be little challenge.  
Sue looks impressed  
Sue: Is what you're eating going to be more edible then our slop?  
Loki shrugs  
Loki: I lack spices, but I know enough of campfire cooking to properly cook.  
Loki: If I find enough game, would you like a meal?  
Sue: You mean you'd cook for me?  
Loki: Certainly, milady.  
Sue is smiling in disbelief  
Loki always cooked for the Warriors Three on long trips  
Sue: I can see about getting some spices-  
Sue: Soldiers hide the oddest things...  
Loki grins  
Loki: Let me search the area first?  
Loki: You may have scared the wildlife away with your tromping boots and rattling machines.  
Sue chuckles  
Sue: Welcome to the battlefield, kid.  
Loki: I am far too much older than you for you to call me a child.  
Loki pats her on the head  
Loki: Which direction to the edge of camp?  
Sue points north  
Loki: Call my name thrice if you require my attention~  
Loki strides in the direction she pointed  
Sue watches him for a moment before going to receive her orders  
Sue: (( she's still in shock he offered to cook for her ))  
Sue: (( totally has twinkies stashed away she's going to share with Loki ))  
Loki half an hour later Loki has acquired three pheasants and is licking the blood off his dagger, traipsing back to camp with the cleaned pheasants- he still needs to pluck them, but he got all the gross guts out  
Loki might keep the feathers if he finds a use for them  
Loki hmmm  
Loki finds a little spot on the edge of camp in a low traffic zone  
Loki starts a fire and makes a roasting spit- two y-shaped sticks and one long straightish one  
Loki digs around his sleeve pockets and locates a few things, seasons them a little bit  
Loki mostly just gets the feathers off and then sears them to keep all the nice juices inside  
Loki the last ten minutes of cooking probably smell great  
Sue has changed into her Captain Costume  
Sue all decked out except for the helmet  
Loki is turning the spit with magic to keep things evenly roasting  
Loki doesn't need to sharpen his daggers  
Loki is making quills out of pheasant tailfeathers instead  
Sue She leads her men out at 11:30 that night  
Sue so she just put on her things once she got done with briefing  
Sue smells something great the second she steps out of the tent  
Loki finishes the ones he wants and tucks them up his sleeves  
Loki picks at his fingernails  
Loki inspects the roasting progress occasionally  
Loki observes what little activity there is around him  
Loki flicks feathers into the air and spins a dagger up to slice them  
Loki turns it into a little game  
Loki needs to make sure all his reflexes are in place- hasn't done much physical activity in a while- just drained himself of magic trying to stay alive  
Loki ...  
Loki goes back to documenting the progress mortals have made  
Sue follows her nose to find Loki  
Sue looks at the food before getting distracted by Loki's 'game'  
Loki catches his dagger again and smiles, (it disappears up his 'sleeve')  
Loki: Is that your armor?  
Loki pokes a pheasant- ah good done just in time  
Loki takes the rotisserie off the fire  
Loki slides a bird off and offers it to her  
Loki (he's cut the heads off, it looks kinda like a whole roasted chicken, but dark meat bc pheasant)  
Sue takes it and sets down beside him  
Sue: 'S my uniform.  
Sue taps to the minimal bits of her that are actually protected  
Sue: This is the closet we've got to armor  
Loki squints at it as he pulls a leg off one of the pheasants  
Loki: seems rather poor protection for combat.  
Loki omnomnom  
Sue follows his lead  
Sue: Times are tough.  
Sue this is probably the best tasting meal she's had in a long time  
Sue noms on it happily  
Loki also noms  
Loki is one of those people that cracks the bones open with his teeth to get the marrow  
Loki p much eats everything, excepting the outer parts of bones and the talons- the skin and fat is very welcome to his starved metabolism  
Sue only eats the meat  
Sue: So what you were wearing last night was armor right?  
Loki nods  
Loki: I am wearing it now as well.  
Loki still totally looks like normal fatigues  
Sue looks over at him  
Sue Magic probably.  
Sue: Are you really a god?  
Sue can't help blurting it out  
Sue watching him with big, curious eyes  
Loki grins and chuckles  
Loki: I am immortal, and worshipped.  
Loki: The Aesir are known here as gods.  
Loki shrugs  
Loki: I take the title.  
Sue hmmm  
Sue: I was absent the week we went over myths in school...  
Sue probably coulda recognized the name if she had been to school...  
Loki hmm  
Loki: Jacques could probably inform you.  
Sue: People get distorted in stories.  
Sue she should know she's in a few of them now  
Sue: What do you think I should know about you?  
Loki: Captain- I respect that you are a respected person here.  
Loki: I am unfamiliar with the weaponry and alliances of all the people involved, and also the goals of the war.  
Loki: Thus I will follow your lead as to the goals and how to accomplish them.  
Sue looks at him carefully  
Loki: But I refuse to obey orders, as if you have some station above me.  
Loki slight hiss  
Sue: ...  
Loki: You do not.  
Loki: None of you do.  
Loki it's a fact  
Loki I almost destroyed a planet okay  
Sue clenches her fists before sighing  
Sue: Moving on then.  
Sue her stomach is going to tie itself in too many knots if she has to listen to him on the subject any longer  
Sue: We've only got one leave scheduled for the next 3 months.  
Sue: That means you're stuck with us for 3 months.  
Loki that's not very long at all  
Sue: Then you'll get a week off to go run wild.  
Sue: I normally open a tab at the closest bar and keep it open until we leave.  
Sue ...  
Sue figures she should add that some soldiers feel better knowing they have a break coming up  
Sue Loki is not a soldier...  
Sue: I'd like you to be in charge of medical- if it is possible for you to heal others with your powers as well...  
Loki nods  
Loki: I can.  
Loki interesting. Healing is the priority?  
Sue for Sue it is  
Sue: Do you have any other questions?  
Sue her face is still red from earlier  
Loki: When is the first quest?  
Loki would rather not sit around camp  
Sue: We leave at 11:30 tonight.  
Sue: On the dot.  
Loki smiless  
Loki: Do I get to attack as well as heal?  
Sue: I saw you with the knife-  
Sue: I wouldn't have it any other way.  
Loki dagger  
Loki: I look forward to it~  
Loki hm  
Loki: how do I know the time?  
Sue pssh like Sue knows really  
Sue: I'll rally the troops when it's time for us to go.  
Sue: One of the guys may have an extra watch too...  
Loki nods, looks around  
Loki: What would you suggest until then?  
Sue smiles slightly  
Sue: You need a way to kill time?  
Loki heh  
Loki: yes. Falling was too much time spent idle.  
Sue blinks at him but doesn't comment  
Sue: Some of the guys may have a radio on.  
Sue: I've got a book or two in my trunk-  
Sue wait did she loan those out already  
Sue: You can always run laps or do push-ups.  
Loki mmmm no.  
Loki: A run-down of current technology would be helpful?  
Loki 'radio' ?  
Sue: Alright, I'll go let DumDum know.  
Sue: He's your go to guy for it.  
Sue stands up and brushes herself off  
Sue smooths out her obnoxious skirt  
Loki stands as well  
Loki notes her mild irritation with the skirt  
Loki: How do you do with that in combat? Would not pants be more comfortable?  
Loki honestly confused why is this your armor  
Sue snorts  
Sue: Maybe I'll get more clothing when hell freezes over.  
Sue: I'll be on the grounds if you need me.  
Sue intends to find someplace quiet to draw  
Sue could use a break from the testosterone from the day  
Sue will put DumDum in charge of watching the clearly capable of watching himself Loki  
Loki: Shall I wait here for him, then?  
Sue: It's up to you, kid.  
Sue has already started walking away


End file.
